Dangerous
by Rose-Kuniochi
Summary: Being one of the hardest to clone, and therefore one of the more sought after, Cleopatra is a commodity that Rockswell will not let her rebel. She will though by any means necessary, no matter what she does.
1. Chapter 1

-

The Strikers were plentiful by the time Cleopatra had arrived just behind them. Bedecked in all of the military finery of her lover Charlemagne she led the charge to save all of the remaining clones in the premises.

"I can't let you do this all by yourself!" Victoria shouted as Cleopatra stashed more and more load magazines into all of the pockets in Charlamagne's jacket. Cleopatra glanced back at Victoria and smiled that pain riddled smile she usually had. They had a uneasy peace coming up to this event and Victoria knew she would rather save others and die in the process than die like her original-cornered

like a scared animal with no where to go.

"You have a future Victoria." Cleopatra clicked her assault rifle and was armed and dangerous. "It just wasn't my time this round." Cleopatra chucked a sawn off shotgun to her friend. "A bulletproof vest is under your bed. Get all of the others in one of the rooms down in the basement. Stay there until I call you."

"Cleo-you can't."

"Its my duty as Queen to protect all who are in my realm." Cleopatra answered. "Through life and death. See you later my friend."

Cleopatra shut the door. Victoria was stunned for a moment until she grabbed the vest and swallowed her fear. The pair of them, be it thousands of years apart shared the same vow.

"See you later my friend."

-

The Strikers were like ants swaming something sweet. Hundreds apon hundreds stalked the shadows. One rogue bullet had grazed her leg so Cleo hobbled; the pain more brutal than the wound itself. But behind her she had been the cause of deaths to more than she could count.

Another empty corridor and she was grateful that no other students were here.

"You must be Cleopatra-nice to see you."

Cleopatra stopped.

"That is a nice jacket."

The footsteps crept closer.

"Don't mind if I take it." He tugged at the material and as a reflex Cleopatra drew her gun and thrust it in the speakers face. It was the slightly older version of the boy she had loved. But with a malicious grin that had no place on his face.

"I do mind." Cleopatra said as she lowered her gun and let off two rounds, shattering the man's knee's with no hesitation. He went backwards and whimpered like a dog. "You have the face of the boy I gave my life too." Another round pinned him down, his shoulders pulverised. Blood began to pool around the man as he stared up at her, his turquoise eyes filled with tears, but these were fake. He was a fake. He wasn't hers. She had no loyality to him.

"I'll meet you in hell." Cleopatra said without a single ounce of humanity and shot him in the head to put him out of his misery. Cleopatra hobbled along, her jacket, the only reminder of her love now bloody, dirtying his image in her mind. Cleopatra swallowed her newest tears and continued on her limping way.

-

They pyre had burned to ashes, along with the two Joan d'Arcs. Many of the clones had scattered although Hitler had seemed to be transfixed to the spot, reliving the moment. Joan's screams and the deepening sadism it seemed to etch in his mind.

"You seemed to enjoy that show more than anyone here Hitler."

Freud stepped beside Hitler.

"The fire burned away her sins." Hitler remarked. "Her past. She has been released by the Almighty Dolly."

The stench of burned flesh made Freud gag slightly.

"By the Almighty Dolly's will Joan was released." Hitler chanted. "From this existance..." Hitler seemed to be entranced.

"DIE!"

Shots were fired and this snapped Hitler out of his trance. Cleopatra had made her way out of the labyrinth under the swath of gold and blue. She shot another Striker in the same way she did before.

"Yo." She grinned as she leaned on her assault rifle. "I missed the spectacle didn't I?"

Blood was running down her forehead although those slate grey eyes still shone. The leg wound had almost numbed to the girl and even with all of the blood loss she had survived five stories of this never ending invasion.

"Cleopatra?"

"That's my name-don't wear it out." Cleopatra collapsed against a pillar and took out her cell phone. Her vision was bluring and she seemed so light headed that she couldn't concerntrate. But through his lowering veil of red she tapped in Victoria's number. The beeps were getting further and further apart and Freud knelt beside Cleopatra and she dictated to him the rest.

"It's ringing." Freud pressed it against Cleopatra's ear.

"Victoria-I can't l-last long." Cleopatra wheezed. Freud could hear her breathing rattle with each intake. "Get the others onto-"

_"I have. Ikkyu and Nightingale have them at the moment."_

Cleo gasped and then what she had just heard hit her.  
_  
__"Where are you Cleo?"_

"Balcony-overlooking the-green."

_"Wait there." _Victoria hung up and Cleopatra dropped the cell and it clattered on the ground. With a shaky hand she grabbed for Hitler.

"Stay with me until Victoria comes." Cleopatra whimpered as she felt as alone as her original did in the tomb. "Please stay with me."

-

Through the five stories that separated Victoria and Cleopatra she was shocked with the sheer number Cleopatra had shot through, many of them could easily tower over the girl. Headshots were most common, because it was the least wasteful ways to kill.

Luckily for Victoria no one had of yet seen the carnage. She reached the balony to see her friend, or seeing the red mess that she was.

"Goddamit Cleo." Victoria half roared, half grimaced. "What the hell did you do?"

"The opposite of what my original did." Cleopatra hissed. "Now I can at least die in peace."

Victoria brushed her friends congealed hair out of the way and slapped her.

"Bitch please,don't talk that shit to me. We both know that you want to live, otherwise you wouldn't have done this."

Cleopatra chuckled.

"Bitch please huh?" She wheezed

"Yes bitch please!" Victoria hollered. "You will survive and you will be the Queen with me. Did you hear me slut!" The foul words were tumbling out of Victoria's mouth and she saw that Cleopatra seemed to be responding to it, getting a little stronger. "We made a promise Cleopatra, Queen Eternal of the land of Kemet. We will not die like our originals did." Victoria lifted Cleopatra up off the cold granite and left the too slient boys. "We will get you to Nightingale and maybe she can help us. You just have to hold on."

"I want to die." Cleopatra murmured.

"I don't want you to die you dick." Victoria hissed at her friend as they rounded the corner to see ambulances whisking others away. A paramedic saw them and at this Victoria smiled.

"Help Cleo." Victoria said but the other girl didn't look.

"Kill me Vic. Just kill me."

"Don't talk like that Cleopatra." Victoria knew that this wasn't what she wanted. The Paramedic helped Cleopatra onto a trolley. As he and the other Paramedic bandaged the head wound and her leg Victoria held her hand, trying to assure the woman.

"You don't need to prove that you need to die this way Cleo." Victoria kissed her friends hand as the paramedics placed a I.V into her wrist. When he did this though something didn't seem right to Victoria. She looked up to the paramedic to see those same cold eyes of all the clones that Cleopatra had killed. His partner was a red head.

"It depends really." The redhead said as he flicked the newly filled syringe. Behind him the darkhaired one shut the door. "Your friend here is a rare specimen. You on the other hand Victoria." He grabbed Victoria by the throat and forced the syringe deep into her neck and instantly Victoria felt it burn every single cell it penetrated. He pressed the substance deeper and her tongue began to swell and block her breathing. The lack of oxygen and absolute dread seared her brain. After a moment or so the red head let Victoria go and she slumped in the seat. She was still aware-but barely. Her vision was gone, but the last sense she had left was working. "You are expendable."

The door opened and closed again.

_I'm expendable...expendable...expend..._

-  


Notes:

I apologise if this isn't cannon accurate.  
I love Afterschool Charisma and I hope it gets lots of more fans.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**"The sample has reached adolenscence."**

Rockswell clicked rather impatiently. Because of the severe degredation of the nucleic material it was a longshot to even suggest another replication, but he did and now this clone was alive.

**"Aging system has been turned off."**

Dr Kamiya glanced at Rockswell and sighed.

"Did you have to kill Victoria to get this one?"

"They have no use when they rebel Kamiya." Rockswell drawled.

**"All motor-function is in acceptable range. Eye sight and hearing in acceptable range..." **The monotone voice rattled off more and more statistics on this clone. **"Clone Cleopatra Philopater version three's induction has been completed. It is ready for social intergration."**

"Good, enter her into the school."

-

"Are you alright Cleopatra?"

Cleopatra was blinded by the intense light as her senses were inundated painfully.

"Where am I?" Cleopatra rasped. A light haired man with a matching goatee swam into view. Beside him was a younger teenaged boy with the same eyes as the first.

"You collapsed in class, your just in the doctor's office." The light haired man said in his soothing tone. "Shiro bought you to me." Cleopatra sat up and scratched his head, still confused.

"I can't remember today." Cleopatra murmured and the Doctor nodded.

"You hit your head on the desk behind you." He explained as he gave her jacket back.

Cleopatra hobbled to her feet and she was still weak. Shiro held her steady and the it was almost instant the way she held him tightly.

"Shiro can take you back to the commonroom." The Doctor said.

"Ok."

-

Class had finished as Shiro and Cleopatra entered the commonroom.

"Who do you have there Shiro?" Napoleon teased as Shiro tenderly plopped Cleopatra onto the single chair and she exhaled deeply.

"Cleopatra." Shiro introduced as she stretched languidly and claimed the chair as her own in a slightly seductive manner, as if it was natural to her. It was like a throne for a Queen.

"Cleopatra Theai Philopater VI at your aquaintence." Cleopatra smirked.

Ikkyu watched her smooth tan legs move into a crossed posistion as he had to adjust his glasses to mask his flustered expression. Well most of the other males in the group were enticed with the girl whose original was a temptress in every single definition of the word and this seemed to be inherited by the clone as well.

The girls weren't impressed with this newcomer entering their territory. Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she watched Cleopatra tease Shiro with nothing but words. She was something that Elizabeth wasn't. Confident in her own sexuality as well as getting what she wanted through her own means.

"Don't tease the boy Cleopatra." Freud whispered into the girls ear and this made Cleopatra chuckle.

"If thats your wish Sigmund." Cleopatra stood and winked at Shiro before bringing Freud's mouth close to hers and kissing him. Such an outward sight and so indecent made Elizabeth disgusted in her but oddly she saw that Cleopatra didn't see the strangeness in what she was doing. Elizabeth watched silently as Cleopatra's tounge slipped into Freud's mouth to explore it hungrily. For a minute or so of stunned silence Cleopatra broke the kiss and that smirk returned. Freud had his serious and studying face on as if nothing from the past three minutes had happened.

"I think I should take my leave. Goodnight all." Cleopatra bade as she walked out of the room with Freud exiting behind her. Mouths agape it took Napoleon's cough to make all of them snap out of that train of thought.

"What was that!" Napoleon shuddered.

"Fuck if I know." Shiro stuttered.

-

"Did you have to do that?" Freud asked Cleopatra as the pair entered the library. "It seemed counter intuitive to your plans to not be like your original."

"Some aspects cannot be helped." Cleopatra answered. "Don't tell me you didn't like my technique Sigmund." She was looking for a book in the shelves when she felt him press his weight on her from behind.

"You know I did." Freud whispered huskily into Cleopatra's ear. His hand travelled up her bare thigh to her pantied nether region where it rested tightly clamped on her moistening heat. She didn't seem to protest to his blatant invasion of her personal space. "And it seemed that you got worked up as well."

"Ha. I would have never thought Sigmund Freud would be such an exhibitionist." Cleopatra chuckled. "The serious Freud getting like an animal in heat." She pressed back into his body and kissed him again. This time though it was filled with the same heat that burned his hand buried between her thighs.

"Your so wet."Freud murmured as his fingers pressed aside her panties and gently stroked her swollen arousal. Cleopatra had to brace herself against the shelves to compensate for her weak body. "You want me don't you?"

"Don't make me beg." Cleopatra hissed.

His fingers, saturated with Cleopatra's moisture found her entrance and he thrust two in without any warning. He grinned as Cleopatra bowed her head to stifle a moan. He set a relentless pace with small _squealching _noises and her almost winded panting. Then for a moment or so he didn't move as she slowly recovered, her panting becoming less and she grinned.

"Damn you and your teasing." Cleopatra hissed again and Freud withdrew his fingers from the place he had laid claim too and placed it at his lips and licked them hungrily. "Hungry?"

"Always." Freud said in his serious tone. "You should know me by now Cleopatra."

"That I do." Cleopatra answered as she rested her head on his shoulder while her own devilish fingers danced on the zipper of his pants. Being the professional she was she expertly released his own arousal into the palm of her hand and she stroked it slowly.

"The face your making is the hottest one I've seen you make in a while." Cleopatra murmured as she gazed at her boyfriend. His green eyes glanced her way and winked.

"AHEM, are you two having fun there?"

In shock Cleopatra's grip tightened and this made Freud cringe loudly.

"I'm sorry my love." Cleopatra apologised as Freud doubled over. She turned to see the perpetrator to see Mr Kuroe standing in his finely cut suit.

"What are you two doing?"

Freud stood up behind Cleopatra as he zipped himself up while Cleopatra stalled for time.

"Why?"

"No touching between students Cleopatra-you know that."

"I know a lot but the question is that do I want to listen to that rule Mr Kuroe, you know that." Cleopatra snickered. She had reversed the question and this stunned the pair of them. Mr Kuroe coughed and stared at the girl, who seemed to stare back at him with the same intensity. She was fearless.

"Just don't let me see you do that again Cleopatra."

"Don't sneak around the Library like a voyuer and maybe you won't see a thing." Cleopatra retorted and turned away from him to face Freud.

Is he still there? She mouthed to Freud and he nodded.

Damnit.

Freud watched as Kuroe disappeared after eyeing the girl for a moment. She sighed and leaned onto the desk.  
"I can't believe how my original could be so calm in situations, honestly I would freak out."

"I've seen you in worse situations than this, you were calm." Freud murmured as he kissed her neck affectionately. Cleopatra giggled.

"He'll tell Kamiya and Da Vinci you know that don't you."

"So what?" Freud remarked. His hands brushed against her breasts and he could already see her nipples were erect under her uniform. "He can do what he wants-I just want you." He caressed her breasts lovingly. They were roughly the same size as Nightingale's and he could put things between them (As Cixi casually remarked in passing) and they made him burn hotter.

"Lets go to the reference section." Cleopatra said hotly. The always empty reference section was around the corner and Freud's hormone fuelled mind said yes. The pair ran to that empty place and when they got there it was like what it normally was. It was a secluded place where no one ventured, nicknamed "The Cavern" there was only one way in. At its center was a large desk under a light tinted a slight green.

Cleopatra almost immediately ditched her green uniform to reveal her wonderful body. Black lace framed her breasts and ran across her hips.

"Your turn now buddy."

Freud's hands were shaking as they fumbled with the buttons. Cleopatra held his hands as if to steady them and helped him.

"Don't be shy." Cleopatra assured as he shirked of the jacket and rid himself of his material confines of pants as the pair of them were in there underwear. Both were drinking in each others image. It wasn't the first time the pair had been naked together but everytime they were it was like they were learning something new. Cleopatra led him back to the table and she sat on it.

"Let's do this thing."

-

Nightengale needed to go to the Cavern. It was something she tried to avoid at all costs but it was the only thing that was left. As she took her time to get through the labryrinth that led to the Cavern she heard moans. They weren't even trying to conceal the fact that they were doing the deed. She moved a book and peered through the shelves to see who it was and instantly Nightingale spotted Freud's face which was in the lewdest possible expression as he sat on the chair while Cleopatra was impaling herself on him. For a moment or so she saw his cold green eyes rest in her direction, peircing her. After this moment Freud tore his gaze from Nightengale and took one of those hard nipples in his mouth, lashing it with his wet tongue.

"Watcha doing?"

Nightingale jumped to find Elizabeth and Shiro behind her.

Look. Nightingale mouthed and she moved silently for the pair to see. Since she had moved they had changed posistions and Cleopatra propped herself on the chair, directly facing them with Freud behind her.

"I'm so close." Cleopatra murmured and Freud resumed his pumping. Shiro looked at Elizabeth who seemed stunned at what she was watching. "So close Sigmund..."

"Good." Freud answered as he leaned forward and grabbed her breasts and pulling her on top of him. Just with this movement Cleopatra let out a wild moan that sent shockwaves through Elizabeth's body. Freud may have been silent but he had orgasmed with the same force. The pair kissed as they descended from the climax and a minute or so later they parted. The trio decided to make a runner before either saw them and when Cleopatra heard rushed footsteps into the distance she giggled.

"Do you think they saw it?" She asked as she retrieved her uniform.

"Every single moment of it." Freud answered as he kissed her lower back softly.

"I love you Cleopatra." Freud murmured and Cleopatra held him tightly.

"I love you too."

-


End file.
